halofandomcom-20200222-history
Unggoy/Quotes
Grunt Quotes From Halo:Combat Evolved 1. "Bad Cyborg!" 2. When stuck by grenade: "Not again!" 3. When they see a grenade in Halo CE: "GRENAAADE!" 4. When plasma grenade is stuck onto Grunt "NOOOOOOOOO-WAAAAAAA!" 5. When stuck by grenade in Halo:CE: "SHIIIITT!!!!" 6 .When throwing a grenade in Halo:CE: "Heads up!" 7. When plasma grenade is stuck onto Grunt: "NOOOOOOOOOO! We're gonna die!" 8. "Ha! He! He! Ha!!!" 9. Thirsty Grunt: "Good thing that food-nipple's waiting for me at the starship 'cause man, have I worked up a big grunty thirst!" 10. "Stop shooting me!" 11. "They're all around me." 12. "Human!" 13. Elite killed: "Leader dead! Run away!" 14. "He's Everywhere!" 15. "Gas Faulty..." (If a grunt gets killed in front of another.) 16. "Enemyyy!!!!" 17. "GET ME OFF!!!" (When stuck by a plasma grenade.) 18. "Me your friend? Hu huh..." (When about to be killed by Masterchief) 19. "Can I have his helmet?" (When the Masterchief is dead.) 20. "It bleeds!!!" (When Masterchief is wounded.) 21. "It...DIES?" (When Masterchief is dead.) 22. "It'll take more than that, tin-man." (Taunt) 23. "Very quiet now..." 24. "ME!; ME! ME! ME! THAT WAS ME!" 25. "You DEAD!" 26. "Oh yeah! We bad. We bad." 27. "Yeah. Nice job guys, cold fusion on me! Hah." 28. "Haaack-poot" (Spitting on Master Chief's corpse) 29. "Please, I have wife and kid." (Begging mercy.) 30. "I'll bite yer kneecaps off!" 31. "Victory!!!" 32. "Help. Need Help. Assistaaance!" 33. "Not so tough, are ya?" 34. "Where did it go?" 35. "We kill!" 36. "We hurt!" 37. "Shoot you!!" 37. "DEAD DEVIL!!!" 38. "What the? GRENADE!" 39. "Ho ho hoo. Spppppppp!" (Rasberrying the Master Chief) 40. "You did it." (Complementing another on Master Chief's death) 41. "Toss at once!" (When throwing a grenade." 42. "We're gonna go down in history!" 43. "TOO CLOSE! Too close!" 44. "RUN-WITH-ME-ON-BACK! Uh huh huh hu." 45. "Save yourself!" 46. "Oh, you no leave me!" 47. "We'll all get medals for this!" 48. "Whose the man?!" 49. "No shoot! No shoot!" 50. "No. No more!!!" 51. "Me KILL IT!!" 52. "In da face!" 53. "Oh. I get his gun!!!!" 54. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" 55. "Here I go..." 56. "We win! WE WIN!!" 57. "Good." (When Master Chief's shileds are down) 58. "Glory!!!" 59. "Get up so I can do that again!!!" 60. "Everybody duck!" (Throwing a grenade) 61. "Alright!" 62. "Flee!" 63. "Die devil!" 64. "Cover me." 65. "Do that again! Oh, I dare ya." 66. "Catch Wilty!" 67. "Back off!" 68. "Here I found it! Help! Need Help!" 69. (When throwing a grenade) "Down in front!!" Halo 2 Quotes 1. "Ha! He! He! Ha!!!" 2. Cowardly Grunt: "Please, no hurt! Me like Elites. Brutes stinky bad bad. Me stay here, make sure no Brutes come behind mighty Arbiter. Heh, heh... Eh?" 3.Grunt 1: "Me have a bad feeling about this." Grunt 2: "You always have bad feeling! You had a bad feeling about last week's food nipple!" 4. "Cower, coward!" 5. "Wish me could sleep with eyes open." 6. "KILLLL!" 7. "We make fire... sing songs. Call it camp." 8. "Arbiter go first, ha ha." 9. "You can't hide from me!" 10. "Arbiter our savior! Stupid Jackal, say thank you!" 11. "How come there never be Arbiter Grunt?" 12. "Me take off mask, smell better! But nooo, always have to fight on oxygen planet! How come enemies don't breathe methane?" 13. "Arbiter, you hunt, I'll kill!" 14.(If last Grunt left alive): "Come out so I can kill you!" 15."Aahh! Demon!" 16. "SHHH! be vewy quiet. Me hunting Heretics" sometimes heard on the level The Arbiter 17. "There, there." 18. "What want me do?" 19. "Huhh?" 20. "You hunt, me kill!" 21. "What do want me do?" 22. "They got leader! Run!" 23. "That's just greedy!" 24. "The Demon is here!" 25. "Me no see him." 26. Elite: "Grunt! Go peek." Grunt: "Nuh-uh, you do it." 27. "Enemy moving! Stay Alert!" 28. "Leader dead!" 29. "Spoiler!" 30. "Leader dead! Run away! 31. "He dead? Me Run!" 32. "You big, you stupid!" 33. "Hellooo-ooo?" 34. "Ow-howow!" 35. "Stay hidden!" 36. "Eh? It dies?" 37. If you give it a less powerful weapon: "Me suck lot less if have better weapon, you know." 38. "Haha! Run, enemy! RUN!" 39. When seeing an Energy Sword, "Blade!!" 40. "Oh! Me could have stayed home!" 41. "Oh, It figures. Me waste ammo, you come long, take kill!" 42. "Me live to serve." 43. "That not right!" 44. "What you doing, Arbiter?" 45. "Tell Mom I love her!" 46. "They got Elite! RUN!!" 47. "They got Elite!" 48. "A present? From Arbiter? OOOH!" 49. "Me not worthy" 50. "You there?" 51. "Ah! Hurt!" 52. "Monkey!" 53. "Baboon!" 54. "Very bad thing!!!" 55. "We stand still like this much longer, we be on date!" 56. "When hungry, eat Jackal." 57. "Demon's helmet make GREAT backpack!" 58. When stuck by grenade: "Not again!" 59. When they see the Master Chief: "Whats wrong? You scared, Demon?" 60. When given a weapon: "What's the catch?" 61. "Wake up! Bad guys!" 62. "Loser." 63. "I'm outta here." 64. When a plasma grenade is stuck on Grunt: "Get it off of me!" 65. "It look like enemy." 66. "I just wet myself." 67. "Arbiter, tell me a story." 68. "Take off suit, get on knees! Hear me talk!" 69. When killed by Grunts and Elites together "Can I have helmet?" 70. If you have no shield and run up to a Grunt, sometimes it says: "Demon feel stupid when I kill it!" 71. When swapping guns: "You already have one weapon!" 72. "Big scary thing me run!" 73. "Big scary thing run away!" 74. "It die like all rest." 75. "It wasting ammo, but me no care." (When killed) 76. (While shooting enemy corpse): "This waste of ammo, but me no care." 77. "DIE!" 78. "Too close! Too Close!" 79. "We are the champions!" 80. "Can't find him." 81. "Shoot you!" 82. "I smell him." 83. "Elite!!!" 84. "Idiot." 85. "That was Fred!" 86. "What you are you doing?!" 87. "What were you thinking?!" 88. "Mighty one?" 89. "We make good team." 90. "Don't shoot me, Arbiter." 91. "But Arbiter friend." 92. "Together we kill them all!" 93. (When last it's the last Grunt alive and your shields are down)(Holds grenade or other powerful weapon) "Baby don't fail me now" (only higher ranked Grunts seem to say this) 94. (When you give a Grunt a heavy weapon): "Yeesssssssss, master. Give me precious, my precious!". 95. "I will love you, and tag you, and call you George." 96. "Bad thing!" (When seeing enemy vehicles) 97. "Me want nap, you shoot." (When sleeping) 98. "Every Grunt for self!" (When asleep) 99. "Me so cute, you give me gun!" (When afraid) 100. "Big, scary thing! Run away! Please.. no make go back?" (When fleeing Sentinals) 101. "AAAAH! More bad.. things! Arbiter! Protect! Protect!" (When afraid) 102. "We happy to be Gwunties." (When seeing the Arbiter) 103. "Me do something bad?" 104. "They no see me now." When engaging Active Camo Halo 3 Quotes 1. "Feet don't fail me now!" When last one left, mentioned in third Bungie Podcast 2. "KIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!" When in combat 3. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" When blasted in the air by a grenade 4. "Take away it's girl, and it turns into a bitch!" Bungie Podcast Episode 4 5. "Here, I'll help" When throwing a grenade 6. "Hooray!" When the Master Chief is dead Category: Grunts Category: The Covenant Category: Quotes